


Phone Guy´s Pizzeria

by Lucario



Category: Dayshift at Freddy´s, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Basically just an experiment, Chapter four: Jeremy Fitzgerald, First meeting with the Guards, Hallucinations, How Jeremy got the dayshift, How Mike got his job, Insults gone wrong, Jeremy is a sweetheart, Mentions of other Guards, Mike is bad with Creepypastas, Mike just wants to insult people, My First AO3 Post, Naive Jeremy, Reflecting on his emotions, Reflecting on his situation, Second chapter: Mike Schmidt, Third chapter: Vincent/Dave/William Afton, Vincent annoys his co-worker, Vincent kills quite a bit, WARNING: It´s getting offensive, Why Mike isn´t dead yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario/pseuds/Lucario
Summary: First Chapter: As usual when he has spare time, Phone Guy´s thoughts start to wander off. It isn´t all bad, here, right?Second Chapter: Why would anyone work at Freddy's? Sometimes out of desperation, sometimes out of curiosity, sometimes out of ignorance.Mike Schmidt could sign on all three reasons.Third Chapter: In which Vincent prepares for his masterpiece.Oh, and he kills a woman and pretends to be in a D A T I N G S I M! Fairly usual stuff.Last Chapter: Jeremy enters the restaurant for the first time at the day... what people would be willing to work in this insane place?On the other hand: How bad could the other Guards really be?Small update! "A Guard´s life" is out and basically the continuation of this clusterfuck! Check it out if you like how I write in this one!





	1. The man who runs the show

When he first opened the doors to the Pizzeria, he felt like he was hit by a truck. A truck made out of memories.  
Back in his home, as a boy that was often picked on and harassed, his mom knew one way to lighten up his mood. She would put on the oven and make a pizza, his favorite food.

It was almost the same smell.

Cheese and heat combined to a mix that would make anyone hungry. Many people were surprised when they tasted Freddy´s pizza, it wasn´t made of cardboard, against popular belief that a Pizzeria with a gimmick could only serve that.  
Alright, he was ready to admit; the ingredients weren´t as fresh as they could be, but most people didn´t taste the difference, even though the smell already gave it away; fresh, the cheese would smell less intense, instead giving the main stage to the meat and the vegetables (or in the case of the tomatoes; fruits), making it all a little more complex.  
It was interesting how he, despite not having a visible nose, could smell so much more than all the customers in the building.  
He also loved the smell of the robots. Yes, they weren´t washed in years; instead being sprayed with chemicals and perfume, but to defend his bosses, it was complicated to clean something that was made ninety percent out of robotics, which were complex, unique and almost impossible to repair.  
The only person who could fix them when they malfunctioned was Vincent.  
He didn´t like Vincent.

Desperately trying to keep the darker thoughts away, he redirected his thoughts to the robots.  
He loved them, even if they made problems and acted weird around the guards, including him.

As a kid, he had a Tamagotchi. His father didn´t want him to have a dog, so they bought him that instead. It was his first friend.  
He never forgot to feed him on time, never skipped playing with him at least three times a day. Once the battery died, he cried bitter tears and even if he kept the new Tamagotchi close to his heart (the old one was deleted after the battery ran out), he never forgot his first one.  
His cheeks redden and it was probably obvious how embarrassed he was. Seriously, he had no illusions about why the kids in his class bullied him.  
But, at least being bullied made him stronger.  
As a result, he became good at calming people and making them think that bad things were less troubling. Probably the reason why they hired him, if he thought about it like that.  
He looked at the main hall and the show stage. Black and white ground, resembling a chess board, against the colorful walls and the Animatronics, who filled the whole place with cheery music.  
Music, out of the cartoon they produced. It wasn´t a bad cartoon as well, maybe a bit too harmless, but their audience was mostly not older than ten, so nobody cared.  
Yes, the cartoon had an innocence, which only dark secrets could produce.  
Absent he looked from the saferoom back to the robots.  
Weeks ago a weird security guard was hired.  
And he was still here.  
Of course, the guard wouldn´t have made it without his tutorial, but still, it was quite impressive, considering most people didn´t even last two days.  
On the seventh day, the guard came back in and tempered with the robots, making them more aggressive in the progress. What was he thinking?  
Overtime was understandable, but if he knew how to manipulate the robots, why didn´t he do it before, making them almost completely harmless?  
At least after the third night, he should have thought about it.  
The fear of being fired wasn´t the problem, as he DID tamper with them, but harder, active, DANGEROUS?!  
Was he trying to prove something? Or did he simply want to let fate decide if he deserved to life?  
Mike Schmidt, a usual name. Almost too usual.  
Of course, he got immediately a pink slip, but after two days hard work, Phone Guy managed to get him back on the job, after arguing, that a little tempering with the robots was a small problem against cleaning blood and guts from the spare suits in the back.  
After all, Vincent knew how to revert it.  
Phoney Guy may hated to let him near the machines, but he hated death a little more.  
Until now, Mike did not temper with the robots again.  
Everyone at this place was an Anomaly. A freak.  
Heck, his head was a freaking darn phone!  
Mike had scars. He never told from where.  
Vincent was a bloody purple cartoon character and a psychopath, of that he was sure.  
There was the soft hearted Jeremy, who had nothing but exclamation for a face.  
It was odd.  
This restaurant created and attracted all kinds of freaks.  
Even the machines in this place were freaks.  
And there he was again at his other opinion to Fazbear´s. His love for the franchise was as absolute as his hate for it.  
He hated it for destroying itself. He hated it for keeping him basically hostage. He hated it for being the last place that so many kids ever saw.  
Still, after every tragedy, he was the one bringing them back in the blacks, inventing new campaigns and bettering their image, using knowledge he got after spending the whole night at his empty house on his computer.  
Without any extra pay, yes, without a reason he did everything in his power to keep Fazbear´s alive, almost as if his own very existence depended on this pizzeria.  
Suddenly, the smell of cake. His nerves calmed a bit. Chocolate and Candy, things he only got on his birthday, or Christmas.  
In this restaurant, it was always someone’s birthday.  
Maybe he should make a new campaign out of that thought.  
His glance met Vincent, wearing the suit, interacting with kids.  
He definitely should make a new campaign soon.  
Kids loved birthdays. Meeting new people, having an adventure…  
Wouldn´t it take the magic to relive that every day?  
A small girl hugged Chica and told her something, with glowing eyes.

No.  
This place never lost its magic.

Even to him, who lost here most of his ability to care and to cry, most of his scruple and his honesty… the robots and the atmosphere were still able to make him feel as if he was in his childhood dreams.  
There were no windows in the establishments. Kids and parents should forget how the time flies.  
In here, the sun always shined and the party never ends.  
Not until your life ends at least.  
The dark thoughts came back, stronger than before.  
Even without the suit, people saw the guards still as part of the entertainment, part of the robots.  
The monsters who killed, after first smelling blood inside their furry bodies, bodies who always remembered Phoney of old, beloved, stuffed animals.  
And god knew they were more like them than they could admit without going insane.

He had smelled the blood in the suits.  
He ordered to spray them longer, with stronger chemicals on that day.  
The smell never vanished.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on cake and pizza on a sunny day, with his family and he thought about eating cake and not worrying about the mucus coming out of his stuffed animals, because he knew that no one would notice if they smelled like soap and sanitizer…

“Boss?”  
Almost screaming he opened his eyes, staring right into Jeremy´s question mark that was shaking with worry.  
“We have closed the restaurant and cleaned all the rooms. Can we please go now?” Shy he looked away, apparently afraid to say something wrong.  
Phone Guy shook his head about this much insecurity, noticed then he was giving the wrong message. “Why, yes of course. Go home and rest up Jeremy, you did a really good job today.” Behind Jeremy was Mike, who took his shift on the day.  
It was obvious that Mike liked the dayshift more, despite his stated hatred for children. Because of how tired and paranoid Mike acted in the last two days, Phoney told himself that he had the better chance to survive the night and should take this week, to help Mike getting better.  
They only nodded at each other, the younger one too proud to admit that he needed the break. Jeremy left the building with him.  
Vincent was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn´t unusual, it was a miracle to get him to do anything right. Leaving early from work was almost harmless.  
Sighing he left to the office. It was Thursday, nothing he didn´t manage before.  
But with each night he spent here, it became more likely that he would die by the hand of the machines he cherished almost more than some of the lonely children did, who visited the restaurant regularly. Whenever he noticed a kid without parent he brought them a little snack and told him or her, if they acted good he wouldn´t tell their parents.  
It was the exact thing he would have done, if the robots existed when he was young.  
Staying alone at a strange place, just to talk to those friendly, patient beings.  
And sometimes he still did it.

While he set the alarm to twelve o´clock he shuddered. Was the last time he almost died on a Thursday or Friday?  
He wasn´t entirely sure what happened on that day, but the recordings still existed.  
Foxy banged on the door, Freddy played his box, and he felt already dead and stuffed, as the golden being appeared, looked at him, twitching and moaning, saying things he couldn´t understand.  
The golden Fredbear he saved from being scraped and burned by the company.  
Golden Fredbear, the one who made him realize that he wanted to work in this place and nowhere else.  
After that was only blackness, he barely recalled waking up inside the office at a morning three days later, hurrying to tell the new night guard that he in fact, was not dead. How delighted he was that the new guy was alive as well!  
Secretly he hoped that the robots stopped to hate them.  
They didn´t, but it was fine. After all, his stuffed animals also never forgave him, hiding them away from his mom and then forgetting them there.  
What they thought didn´t count. He was the one knowing what was good for them.

The clock woke him brutal, but he knew that that was necessary. He sat up straight, activated the cameras and started the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is my first story I ever made public, I hope you like it. Right now, any form of criticism is welcome, I will gladly explain if someone wants to know something. But maybe I can address a few things here:  
> \- I am not a native English speaker, so if a sentences is weird and/or wrong, please tell me so I can fix it. I really hate bad spelling.  
> \- The characters are heavily inspired by Rebornica´s comics and Dayshift at Freddy´s, even if the second one probably isn´t that obvious. I love Rebornica´s style and the characterizations, but since I am not in her head and never will be, I´ll just turn them into my own versions who will most likely change more, the more confident I get (so give me feedback and Ideas and I might insert them!).  
> \- This fic is basically just to get a feel for the character. I´ll maybe will make one for each of them, depending on how well this is received and how much shame I feel after I posted this. 
> 
> Last, but certainly not least I just want to say: I love this fandom, even if it was cringy and annoying to most and I love creating stories, but I quickly loose interest, if I can´t share it. I decided to put that out, hoping that someone with love for the fandom and for stories (aka: you, friendly reader) would help me become a better writer and more determined storyteller.  
> Welp, that went longer than expected… thank you for taking the time and reading this. Please, tell me in a comment what you thought, so both of us get (even) more enjoyment out of my next fic. And please do tell me, if you like something certain! I´m always open for suggestion.  
> Have a nice day! =)


	2. How stupid can you get?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter: Why would anyone work at Freddys? Sometimes out of desperation, sometimes out of curiosity, sometimes out of ignorance.  
> Mike Schmidt could sign on all three reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again: WARNING. Mike likes to hurt people, just because he can. If you get easily insulted, you may want to leave. On the other hand, you shouldn´t be insulted, because he didn´t talk to you.  
> Haven´t got any Feedback yet, so it´s probably just as good/bad as the first chapter, but I still hope you enjoy!

Mike felt like he was bursting. He hated this store and all its stupid customers. Look at them! Why did they have to bring their fucking children into the store? Wasn´t there a metal pillar somewhere? He would give them the rope for fucking free, as long as the children wouldn´t enter the place!  
All those little brats that started to cry when mommy says no, who couldn´t stop staring at him and asking stupid questions.  
Fuck, all of that wouldn´t even be that bad, but their “mommies” were even worse! Entitled cunts, usual with dyed hair to hide their lack of good character traits, always fucking complaining…  
There was one again. A-fucking-gain! Was there a bloody nest somewhere?  
“Uh… could you tell us where the fine-melted, glutton-free, vegan cheese out of local farming is?”  
Shortly Mike stared. Did he really hear that, or did he need his pills again?  
“Do I look like I fucking know or care where that shit is?” This was already too far, but the week had been long. “You´re buying your shit at a cheap store, where they probably change the tags, hoping the customers will not notice the rotting smell. You look like someone who cares more about their ego, than their fucking body, so just buy any fucking cheese and I change the stupid tags to your shitty all-inclusive cheese.”  
The land whale in front of him was already red. With some luck she would just explode.   
“Well, excuse you; I want to see the manager! There is no way he allows you to be such an entitled, disgusting dick!”  
“I´m not excusing anything, fat cunt. I´m giving you facts.”  
“DID YOU JUST CALL ME A CUNT?”  
“Fuck you, you called me a dick. Dick means penis, cunt means vagina. Pretty equal to me.”  
His mood somewhat lighten, at least he didn´t feel like drinking bleach anymore.  
On the downside, the whole store was staring at them.   
“HOW DO YOU- I CAN´T EVEN-“  
“Can´t even find a man, because who would want to see your bloated face every day?”  
“I´M A LESBIAN.”  
“Ow, lucky us, but I´m sorry for all woman. So the fucking failed abortion with the same hair dye as you is not your kid? Guess he didn´t fail that much at life yet. Ah, it´s gonna come for him too, you all deserve to kill yourselves.”  
The manager came running into the scene.  
Inside Mike had already known that today would be his last day at work, but with the manager the reality became more immediate.   
“What is happening here?” he asked in a stern tone, looking angrily at Mike, who only shrugged.   
“She was a cunt and I told her so. Who the fuck buys gluttonous milk from locals?”  
“IT´S GLUTTEN-FREE, FOR F-” At this point she seemed to hyperventilate. The boss tried to save the situation.   
“Please Miss, calm down. This worker, or should I rather say EX-worker, will now apologize to you and never ever appear in this establishment again.”  
The old guy turned already around, but Mike was fucking ready. He was ready when he first met this old fuck for the job.   
“Well, I won´t since you, my now EX-Boss, are just as much of an entitled bitch as she is. No wonder you take her side! You don´t even believe that woman can deal with insults themselves, do you? No, you also think that a clump of useless cells inside a stupid teen’s body is already a fucking kid and you actually hope that someone breaks into your house, so you can shoot them and get away with it. You two would make a great team, two gays who can´t get actions and are ugly, bitter, old crybullies!”  
Maybe it was wrong of him to say all these things, but he didn´t give a fuck.   
“You´re both fucked up, because all you ever tried was to force people to do as you tell them, without ever considering fighting your own fights, against people you could consider your equals!”  
Now he swirled around, heading for the exit, screaming from the top of his lungs.   
“THIS PLACE CHANGES TAGS, LIES AND HAS NO REGARD FOR CUSTOMERS AND EMPLOYEES! YOU ARE FOOLED BY AN ASSHOLE THAT IS ONLY THINKING ABOUT HOW HE CAN GETS MORE MONEY!”   
After he walked his anger down, he checked on his bottle.  
Not much left.  
This has been a stupid decision.  
Fuck him.  
Well, guess who is in dire need of a new job?  
In the park, one of the more pleasant places in the city, he sat down on a bank and rubbed his forehead. How could he get a job, with basically no skills required until next Monday in three days?  
The sun helped him think about the situation. He needed a desperate business.  
But where do you find that?  
He looked around, hoping for a spontaneous idea.  
On the next bank, someone stood up, leaving her newspaper behind.  
Huh, that would be an option.  
After he was sure that the woman wouldn´t come back to pick up her paper, he changed places and read in it.  
There wasn´t much to find, except one small article.  
SEEKING NIGHT GUARD  
Freddy´s… he hadn´t heard of that restaurant in months, which was surprising, since there was usually an article either about kids going missing or the new genius marketing-tactic.  
But he had heard lots about Freddy´s, it was almost laughable. Some people believed that it was haunted by demons and ghosts.  
What the fuck, honestly.  
Still, this could be his chance. Why not applying? There was probably not much competition.  
His hands wandered back to his pocket.  
Yeah, he had to try it. There were no other options.  
After just a short trip Mike stand before the doors. Unsure if this was actually a wise decision he opened it.  
Immediately a wave of nostalgia hit him.  
That was quite unsettling, because he never visited places like these.  
But he shrugged it off as one of the many oddities off his brain.  
The place was fairly empty right now, probably because it was almost closing time. No one was around at the counter, so he went a little deeper into the building.   
“Hello? I would like to speak…”  
Well, who was he supposed to speak to anyway? Someone who worked here would be the easiest answer. Luckily, someone called out to him from the back of the building.   
“Y-yes? Sorry, I´m quite busy, we got a new shipping of parts and I don´t know where to start with the different pieces…”  
The voice sounded oddly filtered, like he was talking through an old phone, but that was impossible.  
Silently Mike waited, looking around.  
From the stage was the soft sound of the Toreador-march audible and three robots stood atop of it.  
Even he, who never cared much about children shows, knew their names:   
Chica the obese not-duck,   
Bonnie the gay rabbit,   
And Freddy-fucking-stupid-last-Name.  
Somewhere in a darkened corner was probably Foxy, the one who would sexually confuse all adults.  
Or at least that was the vibe he got when he heard people talk about him.  
It.   
Whatever.  
He was so deeply lost in thought, that he jumped once the guy who talked to him came up behind.   
“Hello, Hello! Welcome to Freddy´s!”  
Quickly he turned around, but froze as he was faced with a giant old-fashioned phone.  
He needed his pills, right fucking now.  
They stared awkwardly at each other. “So… how can I help you?”  
That was when Mike remembered. “Oh, right, I wanted a job.” Very fucking smooth Mike, you´re going to get hired in no time, fucking dim-wit.   
“That’s great! Will you start right on Monday?”  
Wait, what?  
“Slow down! Don´t I have to do a talk with the manager or something?”  
“Well, yes, you´re doing it right now! We have to fill some papers, but that’s just superficial. If you want we can do that right now too!”  
“O…kay?” Unsure what his life would end up like, he followed. The different halls weren´t impressive, but in his nervous state of mind they seemed dangerous and almost evil.  
Why was he this tense?  
Because he needed the money.  
Yeah. That was it.  
They sat down in the office.   
“First and Last Name?”  
“Mike Schmidt.”  
“Already worked as a night guard?”  
“No, but it can´t be that hard, right?”  
“Heh… it´s really good that you don´t know anything about it, you would have to forget all that. Any weakness we should know about? You aren´t for example a child murderer, or planning on yiffing the fox?”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Just answer the question.” The phone sighed.   
“N-No, I- Well I have a foul mouth…”  
“Can you elaborate?”  
“What the fuck is there to elaborate? I get fucking angered quickly, alright?!”  
“…that´s not nice.”  
“I don´t give a fuck.”  
“Well, nothing too serious then. Welcome aboard. If you want I would invite you to visit tomorrow morning, so you can take a good look at the place.”  
“Fine with me… thank you for hiring me.” The last part was only a murmur, but he was somehow convinced that he saw the phone-head smile.   
“I´ll bring you to the door.”  
“No need.”  
“I want to go there anyway, so there is no difference if I´ll say I bring you or not. It´s actually going to be fairly awkward if we don´t walk together and instead behind each other.”  
Both left the office and right at the third door in the hallway, a door to an almost hidden room, a complete purple guy came out of it. As their eyes met, he saw that said purple guy had complete white eyes and a white smile.   
“Why, hello there Old Phone! Is that a new guy?”  
“YOU SEE IT TOO!?” The words broke out of Mike’s mouth before he could even think about it. “HIS HEAD IS ACUTALLY A FUCKING PHONE?!”  
“Language!”  
“Yes indeed, just as I am an elusive aubergine man.”  
“SO YOU ACTUALLY LOOK LIKE A FUCKING EGGPLANT! Fuck!”  
It was somewhat reassuring to know that he wasn´t insane. Yet.   
“Vincent, please leave the new employee alone.”  
“Gottcha Phoney. We don´t want him getting in… trouble…” He winked at Mike and left, while Mike still was trying to defreeze his brain. The Phone Guy took his shoulder and whispered his next words.   
“Listen, you should really keep away from Vincent. He´s… He´s…” The poor guy seemed to get angrier by the minute. Almost fascinated Mike came a little closer.   
“A…… BAD EGG!” Apparently that was the worst he could do. Pathetic, but in a cute way.   
“Alright, Phoney, see ya.” He left, chuckling about the frown on his new bosses face.  
On the way out the robots caught his eye. They weren´t making a sound anymore, instead seeming to stare at him.  
He wouldn´t be bullied by the fucking machines in this place, so he went over.   
“The fuck do you want, huh?”  
They started to twitch and a soft murmur sounded through the hall.   
“No, I won´t fuck off. I NEED this job. Fuck your opinions. Do you even consider the problems other people face? NO. Yeah, it probably sucks, standing around all the time singing for kids. BUT, you at least are LOVED! For me for example, no one cares. I have to do my own shit, if I don´t want to die. Fuck you, it isn´t easy being an adult! So calm the fuck down, we will learn to deal with each other, or I´m going to ruin… the bathrooms. FUCK YEAH, I´ll bring a fucking blowtorch. And I will blame it all on you Freddy!” With his finger he pushed into Freddy´s chest.  
The robots were silent again, just looking at him wide-eyed. They probably never heard so many curse words in one session.   
“God Bless America or something.” Mike left through the window for dramatic effect and went home, after he screamed five minutes at a bush that was growing right under the window.   
Now, about eight days later, Mike asked himself if he should end himself right then and there.  
He had about two moods; the one where he wanted to hurt everyone else and the one where he wanted to hurt himself. Obviously, it was the latter right now.  
Hastily he checked the camera. Foxy showed his fuck-face AGAIN already, it was only three AM, the stupid bear crept around, like an old guy around a playground (and it was equally terrifying) and Chica and Bonnie stood around his doors, like two fucking dealers who wanted to get him hooked on drugs.  
Needless to say, the power was perfectly fine, not by fifteen percent or something!  
Why was he still working here? Did he want to die that badly?  
Yeah, somewhat.  
But not by the hands of dumb, smelly animatronics. No, not now, not ever.  
Finally Bonnie was gone, he immediately opened the doors.  
Twelve percent.   
“Can you finally fuck off Chica? Just go and stuff your ugly face with pizza, I DON´T WANT YOU HERE.”  
Chica only made her disturbing breathing noises. What did he expect?  
Ten percent. Four AM. He couldn´t make it.  
Quickly he reminded himself of Foxy, checked the camera and cursed. This fucking abomination was already out, ready to go.  
Death would be a fucking release.  
Tense he checked his surroundings for makeshift weapons. There was a useless screen, a fucking cupcake and… a crowbar.  
He wouldn´t make it, but he wouldn´t go down without a fight. His life was worth defending, by virtue of his need to defend it. It didn´t matter what anyone else thought.  
Panicking he remembered the fuck-fox and checked on him. He was gone and with the speed of light Mike punched the button to close the door.  
Knock, knock, and knock.  
Three percent.  
Determined Mike made his decision. He opened both doors, knowing that the rest of the animatronics wouldn´t attack him, if he was looking.  
Time stretched into eternity, but it wasn´t even five AM yet.  
Then the light went out.  
No breathing, no moving.  
After a few minutes the bear appeared, playing darude sandstorm, before stopping and coming back with the right song.  
Fuck, he would be killed not only by robots, but by BRAINDEAD robots.  
Christ, he hated the world right now.  
But then, the taunting of the Leader of the Fazgang ended, which was Mikes sign.  
With all his hate he screeched into the robots face, just like they try to do to him before, he hit him over the head and jolted into the middle of the main area.   
“ALRIGHT SHITHEADS!” Mikes eyes jolted from left to right, where the animals emerged. “YOU WANT MY SKIN?! FUCK IT, I GET IT, BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT ME FOR IT! I DIDN´T GOT SO FAR TO BE KILLED BY A LYING BUNCH OF PRETENDERS!”  
Abruptly all movements stopped. They were only staring, their eyes glowing white in the dark.   
“HUH, TO SCARED?! YOU´RE LIKE SPOILED CHILDREN! NOT USED TO ANY KIND OF RESISTENCE! WELL, TIME TO GROW UP, LIKE I HAD TO DO! IF YOU DON´T FIGHT FOR SOMETHING YOU´RE WORTHLESS! DID YOU HEAR ME!? WORTHLESS!”  
Slowly, but surely his energy depleted. Genius Mike struck again. Now he went more silent, trying to preserve as much angry-energy as possible.   
“What do you even gain from this? From killing Phone Guy? He fucking LOVED you! Is this how you pay people back?”  
They started twitching and making distorted sounds, Foxy even stepped closer.   
“I don´t know why, but I know that you´re fucking angry! BUT WHAT GIVES?! I´m angry as well! I want to blow up a fucking prison! But do I do that?! NO! I act like a fucking normal person and instead just curse and scream at people! YOU SHOULD MAYBE CONSIDER THAT TOO! YOU GAIN NOTHING FROM THIS! DOES IT REALLY MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?! DESTROYING HUNDREDS OF LIFES, HUNDRED OF FAMILIES, JUST BECAUSE YOU´RE A LITTLE ANGRY? GET A FUCKING GRIP!”  
His heart pounded, he only heard the blood rushing through his ears. Everything was quiet.  
The animatronics murmured.  
Freddy stepped in and started screeching at Mike.  
And now Mike cracked.  
He took a deep breath and SCREECHED AT THE TOP OF HIS FUCKING LUNGS AT THE STUPID ANIMATRONICS WHO WANTED TO DESTROYED HIS LIFE, AT THE SICKNESS THAT ACTUALLY DESTROYED HIS LIFE, AT HIS LIFE THAT COULDN´T FUCKING TURN OUT NORMAL NO MATTER WHAT THE FUCK HE TRIED AND HE SCREECHED AT HIS ANGER THAT WOULD BURN HIS BRAIN INTO A CRISP AND TAKING AWAY ALL OF HIS CONNECTIONS AND JOBS…  
It stopped once he couldn´t breathe anymore. He was tired.  
The machines stared at him, wide-eyed and stayed quiet.  
A second later, all of them started to screech as well, but didn´t move, instead screaming into the sky, like the human did before.  
After five minutes they just left. They went back to their stage.  
Five AM.  
His head felt light from all that screaming, but he felt quite better.  
Wait.  
Where the fuck was his epic fight?  
Did they just fuck off, like he was some kind of joke?  
Slowly he crept up to the stage. They still whispered, but didn´t pay attention to him, no matter how close he came.  
They even let him open their patch as he got curious. Behind it was a panel, with different buttons and switches.  
One was an energy switch, with twenty different settings.  
He turned it up to the max, hoping for some kind of reaction.  
The beings started twitching again, but didn´t reacted more.  
Now Mike made a crucial decision. The decision to return tomorrow night. Whatever it took, he would get answers, no matter how hard he had to fight for it.  
He wasn´t one to stay away.  
And maybe… maybe he would finally find out what happened to his boss. Phone Guy was the first nice boss he had, so it was the least he could do for him.  
Mike jumped out of the window and left. He didn´t even scream at the bush this time.  
Tomorrow would be an important day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You`ve made it! Congrats!  
> How was it? I´m a little insecure about posting this, so if you have tips to turn me into a better writer, I would LOVE to hear them.  
> If I don´t get any Feedback I might get bored with the series, so how many and how quickly new chapters will be published is up to you dear Reader :3 Have a nice day


	3. The star of the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vincent prepares for his masterpiece.  
> Oh, and he kills a woman and pretends to be in a D A T I N G S I M! Fairly usual stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of: WARNING. If you get easily sick, you may want to skip on the "gore". I don´t think it´s that bad, but my brother said he got a bit sick from it, so just in case.  
> Second: Yay, Psychopaths! If you see things written like (t/h/i/s) it´s meant to show that it´s crossed out. I really miss this, my original text looks so much better :c  
> Enjoy!

As expected, no one had noticed him vanishing into the backroom with five kids. Vincent giggled to himself as he thought about this room.  
Honestly, who thought that rooms with soundproofing wouldn´t need cameras?  
Oh right, he and Henry did!  
Again, laughter escaped his throat as he unstuffed the suits. Since he first started, he learned a lot about the joy of creation. Especially how long it took to work.  
Shortly he checked his watch. At this time, Phoney would probably still sleep.  
The cameras would still be off, to ensure that the power wasn´t drained.  
Who thought that cutting the energy for the whole night would be a good idea?  
Well, he and Henry did!  
Whenever he remembered his old friend, he was amazed at his foresight. Vincent couldn´t even think about what his actions would end in, five minutes from now.  
Practiced he shouldered all five dead bodies and brought them to the kitchen. This was the quickest and most useful way of disposing of their bodies. If their soul would stay at Freddy´s, why shouldn´t the body as well?  
The only annoying thing was the bone, but hey; the doggos in this place could always use something to chew on.  
Once again Vincent stood in silent awe that even the doggos had a purpose… but he was thinking about a genius after all, the one who discovered the true potential of metal!  
Yeah, some people had similar discoveries, Phoney´s head was the best example, yet no one went as far as Henry before.  
The bodies looked just like the normal meat, so it was time to get the metal.  
Quickly he put all the parts in his bag; nothing unusual, since he was the one repairing all robots-  
A maggot started to crawl over the ground.  
Shit.  
With a sudden stump Vincent destroyed the disgusting creature.  
Where was he? The smile returned on his face.  
Right, his new children!  
The first two were a total catastrophe, trying and succeeding in killing Henry. Why were they that angry?! He had gifted them with fucking immortality after all!  
It didn´t matter, the first time having kids is always hard.  
The second batch was actually his favorite right now. Yes, they killed more night guards than a pregnant boar on heroin, but they had the lively and human-like attitude he wanted to see.  
The toys were a fucking failure. Not entirely, they did what they were supposed to do, be more kid friendly and alluring, but they had too many glitches. If he get one dollar for every time he had to fix Toy-Chica´s beak, he would be able to spend three nights in Vegas.  
They were far too unpredictable, but who could blame him? It was his solo-debut, the first time he couldn´t ask Henry for help.  
It was a shame.  
But he has gotten better!  
The Nightmares were his least favorite, solely because they weren´t actually his children. They were nothing more than machines, created to hunt and kill kids. They only existed as a test.  
A test to ensure that his masterpiece would be perfect.  
Happy he took a short look at the parts, almost excited enough to squeal.  
The perfect entertainment machine.  
The perfect murder weapon.  
There was no need for an either or, that was always-  
Worms were scattered on the ground, moving in their grotesque way, trying to dig their mouth into a new host.  
Hastily Vincent stomped all of them.  
Somewhere around here was a host.  
His grin widened.  
Oh, how he hated the hosts.  
He stepped outside the restaurant.  
Silently he started to scan the area, looking for anybody who would walk. Two guys who were talking.  
Hm…  
An older woman, using her cell phone.  
Maybe…  
A person with a dog.  
Unlikely, too far away.  
Silently he crept up to the woman. Then, in the dead blue shine of her screen, it became painfully obvious. Maggots were working under her skin, the slight bulges were moving quickly and some insects were crawling from her ears, flying around to mate, to lay all their eggs into her hair behind said ear. As she was opening her mouth, the worms fell out, their disgusting reddish-brown color was immediately distinguishable from her white skin, a skin that was opened on hundred little red dots, some had worms still eating on them, trying to get inside, others showed the colonies of termites, which were working on making their way to new resources.  
Their eyes met.  
Her eye color might have been blue, but it was obscured by the termites that had filled them, crawling around. The lens (at least he was pretty sure that the part of the eye was called that way) had finally been opened by them biting and eating through the thin wall and in a black stream they started to run over her face, getting into her nose and mouth. Her eye stayed open, making room for the insects to explore, insects that were immediately consumed by the spider that had pretended to be her pupil. It was disgusting to see how the pupil slowly grew those long legs and the hairy body that was suddenly pushing into the light, catching and destroying the bugs.  
She might have said something, but Vincent was unable to hear it, she only looked like she was vomiting worms, the worms spilled all over the ground, starting to wriggle closer to Vincent´s feet, wanting to eat him too.  
He made a step back. This hasn´t has been that badly since he first cut his mother.  
Well, there was a way to fix this.  
Determined he grabbed her cell phone, running away with it. Carefully he judged the pace he would need to keep, so she would follow him.  
In the next best dark alleyway he stopped, holding the phone over his head. The woman came close, disgustingly close as he felt all the little legs of the insects starting to crawl on him as well, but once she had reached her phone he slit her throat in one solid movement.  
She fell down, unable to make a noise and Vincent did what he had to do.  
Slowly, carefully, he slit her stomach up to the chest. It was fairly hard, but he was carrying his trusted knife, so it worked even through the bone.  
What he saw was unbelievable!  
Out of her bloated dead body, the termites crawled, like rats out of a sinking ship. He widened the gap and took out his vile of poison. Softly he sprayed at all the running insects, until everything stopped moving, except the worms, which were quite resilient.  
With a knife he started cutting them in half, trying to cover as much skin as possible, since sometimes they would hide inside the flesh, only showing their tails.  
It was important anyway to get the flesh nice and soft, after all he needed to get all those eggs out of her body.  
The eggs were small gaps that appeared to be open and filled with air, until you noticed the thin layer of hardened fluids above it. If you cut them, they would start to leak a yellow fluid, very similar to purulence.  
To make it easier for himself, he took out the spoon that he carried just for this and started to peel of the first layer of eggs inside the meat.  
On the organs there was a different type of egg. Fluffy, sticky white ones, that would stick on the outside and grow like a colony, they would make thin white nets over the said organ. Needless to say that hers were almost entirely covered in the white nets, eggs growing almost a finger length into the other parts of her internal organs. This got scooped away too.  
For the skin on her head though, he couldn´t do very much, so he just skinned that part, in hopes that eggs would die with the lack of fresh blood and energy.  
He bashed her head in with his knife; that would take care of the spider and the flying insects.  
Now, he would have to open all the main arteries, the place where the termites made their nests most commonly.  
Practiced he cleaned one area at a time, first the legs, then the arms and he sprayed it all for good measurement.  
Shortly he checked on himself. Not much blood, just enough to not be that apparent. He was getting better at this!  
The woman was almost unidentifiable, but who cared? She would stop contaminating his world.  
Now that he was finished, he would be able to head home! After all, the animatronics wouldn´t build themselves! Yet!  
He chuckled as he thought about the possibility that these machines might start building. If they behaved, he would teach them one or another trick.  
His house was his favorite place, right after the pizzeria. Once he entered, hundred pictures of Henry greeted him, ensuring that he would never forget his first real friend. All walls were clustered with different memories.  
All walls, except one.  
There was only one picture.  
It was a purple guy and an orange guy in Vegas.  
Right now, he paid the pictures no mind, far more concentrated on starting with his project. For this metal he had only chosen the purest and most intelligent souls he could find.  
He turned his kidnapping into a riddle for the five kids to solve.  
They solved it quite fast.  
So, if he wanted to start, he would first need to choose a leader for this new gang. Someone he could trust and give control over the other four.  
The siblings weren´t candidates, just as the boy with his ADHD and the little girly girl.  
So the pig-tailed girl it was!  
“Hush little baby don´t say a word, Father will design you a beautiful skirt…”  
Humming, he quickly drew a sketch on a paper, he would show it to her, once she woke up.  
“Hush little baby don´t you cry, Father will give you his one best try...”  
This time he wouldn´t allow those dirty children to touch his beautiful machines. At least not, without gaining something as well.  
It was kind of ironic how much he hated kids.  
They aren´t useful for anything, only to give life to his beloved robots.  
That was all they were able to do.  
He was happy that in his house where there were no maggots, no termites and no spiders.  
God, did he hate the sick world out there.  
One other good thing about kids was that they never had maggots inside of them. Of course there were anomalies, but usually the first maggots started to appear on the twelfth birthday.  
In the dim light he began to rebuild the endoskeletons, his colorful markings ensured he wouldn´t accidently mix the kids together. If he thought about it… he wasn´t quite sure what would happen if he´d do that. Would they stay individuals or would they just start to melt together?  
Hell yes, he had to try that! For this experiment he´d use the siblings, since they would probably not mind being stuck together. That was what family was like, right?  
After the endoskeletons looked fine, he sat back down at the table. Before he would wake them up, he needed to find a way to understand them. This time he wouldn´t let them alone, getting into revenge fantasies, rather he would teach them the joy of creation and the value of company.  
But if he wanted their trust, he would make sure that everything he did worked PEREFCTLY. There was no room for mistakes, if he showed weakness, they might try to fight him.  
For this test he would use his favorites. After all this time he would show them that he still loved them the most.  
And it was the easiest, seeing as the toys wouldn´t be rebuilt by tomorrow.  
Small reddish cables were the core. It was the electricity that gave the robots the ability to choose, so it would be electricity that would give them the ability to talk. What did he need more than… hundred different combinations for different noises and letters?  
Actually, he wouldn´t need to program even that, because the souls would mold it to what they need anyway. Instead, he should take... other percussions.  
A barrier that would keep his little secret. We wouldn´t want them telling everyone that they were dead children and he was the killer.  
No, sweet Jesus that would be bad.  
Giggling he laid down his tool. Almost he forgot his daily letter to old sport!  
Old sport.  
With a swift movement he picked up his pen and checked for his best paper. It was aubergine-colored!  
Now he only had to find the right start.  
“Dearest old sport.”  
Nah, that was far too formal.  
“Hey there, oldest of sports!”  
Well, that wasn´t the right tone.  
“My one true love…”  
That was a little too over the top. He didn´t want to… irritate him.  
“Why, hello there old sport!”  
As usual he had to settle on this one. It wasn´t anything special, but it would do. It did in the times they met before.  
“It´s now has been about 284 days, twenty hours and thirty minutes, since you vanished. I know you didn´t do it by bad intentions, but man, where the fuck are you?  
Do you even know what you´re missing?  
We had three people almost yiff the fox! Ten people got lost in the ball-pit!  
And most importantly, five more children.  
You know what I mean.  
It´s boring when you´re not here, but I manage. Kidden´ …care… is just not the same without you. I would say it´s no fun at all, but then I´d be lying. I fucking finally found a way to get them with a bundle of sausages! That was something I wanted to try for ages!  
Right now I´m working on new machines and BELIEVE ME, you´re gonna love it! They are my masterpiece!  
That´s why you should come back as quickly as possible. You´re probably taken hostage in Vegas, but couldn´t you take at least a five day long break? It would really warm my dead heart to show you what we´ve accomplished.  
Hell, I even stopped trying to destroy the chain! Phoney told me that you never planned on leaving and that you were playing me. I know he lies about the last part, but I thought about the former.  
You´re right! What would we be without Freddy´s?  
Zombies, without purpose, without a home. We need a place to come back to. We always come back. You will come back, right?”  
He scribbled the last sentence away, Old Sport shouldn´t get the feeling he didn´t trust him.  
“The new two guys are still here, much to my surprise. I know I said they are special (I didn´t even see one termite while they were around!), but I didn´t expect them to be that resilient as well. Especially Mike is quite the impressive guy. I´m a little worried, since he took a strange liking to the robots, but in doubt we can still… get rid of him.  
It would be a shame though, he is hilarious! Just tell him he looks like a rotten egg and he begins to curse you like there´s no tomorrow. You would like each other, I´m sure about that.  
So… I guess I´m going back to my Animatronics-Speaking-devise. Read that again, I have time. YES, I´M GOING TO MAKE THE ANIMATRONICS SPEAK. Isn´t that exciting? Real speaking, not those pre-prepared safe-for-work shit that they usually spew. No, real talk, like the children that they are and want to entertain. Honestly, you are an idiot if you don´t come back! Hurry up and get here, I will even give you an exclusive tour of my new project.  
Your Davey ‹3”  
With that, he lied down his pen and folded the letter a few times, hiding them away in the drawer. He was sure, if Old Sport was still alive (what he was without question) he would answer him.  
On the next day, Vincent woke up with a wide grin. Another day to kill! Sadly it wasn´t as easy as killing kids.  
Oh well, he would manage, he always did.  
What was a good inspirational quote for today?  
Let´s spin the quote wheel!  
-There´s nothing more fuckable than a serial killer-  
Huh, he didn´t even remember putting this one as an option… Whatever, this quote could only mean one thing… it was time to become a D A T I N G S I M!  
He imagined the word D A T I N G S I M in colorful letters and brightly glowing over his head. Yes, now he felt ready.  
With one open closet he noticed, that he didn´t really unlocked shit yet. Whatever, customizing was overrated anyway. What mattered was THE STORY!  
A quick skip to the restaurant (only about three car crashes) and he met his first option.  
*Mike Schmidt – Hard shell, hard erec--- hard insides.*  
*He looks like he is in a bad mood, but he has only that one expression as far as you know.  
*WHAT DO?!  
-Ignore him, you´re not in the mood for insults.  
\- Touch him creepily, you´re in the mood to get slapped.  
\- Talk to him! Let´s better his day! ‹-  
“Heya Mikey! You look like you just bit into a lemon!”  
“Hey Vincent, you look like you just got a sex change!” Mike hasn´t even seen him yet.  
“I´m glad you noticed…” Grinning Vincent grabbed his chest and try to jiggle it. Didn´t work as well as he wanted to, but hey, not all women could be… well-rounded.  
Irritated Mike glanced at him.  
*You´ve got him even more aggressive. Maybe you should stop.  
*Ah, who cares about Mike anyway? You continue to talk.  
-Tell him about your secret photo collection of him.  
\- Tell him about your weird dreams.  
\- Tell him how attractive he is today.  
Shit, where was the option to do all three?!  
Oh, here. ‹-  
“You know Mike, since a few days I started to dream of you regularly, so I started a photo collection of you, in case you become my next obsession. And right now I have to admit…” He snapped a picture of him. “…today you look especially handsome ‹3”  
Mike´s face froze; you could see the blue screen behind his eyes. It took five minutes for him to react. “What the- wait, NEXT? Do you even have a fucking brain?! You- Did you actually just… FUCK IT!” He turned away, but Vincent was entirely convinced that he was blushing. That was the way D A T I N G S I M S usually worked, right?  
“BOSS! COME THE FUCK OVER HERE AND TAKE CARE OF VINCENT!”  
“Language Mike!”  
“I DON´T FUCKING CARE! HE IS BEING FUCKING TERRIFYING AND I NEED TO GOOGLE HOW TO SUE SOMEONE FOR STALKING!”  
Sighing PG walked towards them.  
*New Mate found!  
*Phone Guy – Imagine what you could do with that metal receiver…  
* Looks exhausted. How about you help?  
\- Ignore him, you don´t have no boss!  
\- Touch him creepily- I mean massage him. ‹-  
\- Talk to him like a fucking normal human-being.  
Swiftly the Aubergine Guy vanished and reappeared behind his boss, whispering in his ear and massaging his shoulders.  
“Ah, come on Phoney~ you´re always so… tense. I can help!”  
The poor man jumped about ten feet into the air. “DON´T TOUCH ME! Just… don´t… touch me, alright Vincent?”  
\- Accept your defeat and move on.  
\- Start your plan DIALTONE.  
\- Cry to gain his sympathy ‹-  
“Y-you never let me help…” Tears started to fill his eyes. “I-I just want t-to better myself! Why… WHY DOES NOBODY GIVE ME A CHANCE?” Trained he pretended to try to hide the tears, making himself look like a poor, kicked puppy.  
“Since FIVE YEARS I t-try to show that I c-can be friendly too…”  
Of course, Phone Guy melted immediately. He wasn´t used to being mean and his job had conditioned him more and more to try to keep everyone happy.  
“O-oh, Vincent, don´t cry. I- I´m sorry, I´m just not used to people touching me… I give you a chance, you could… uh…”  
Giving his most childish sniff, he gave him one more dose of puppy-eyes.  
“Y-you mean I´m allowed to massage you?” One small dose of pleading hope and…  
“… Alright, but not for long, I still have work to do…”  
… DONE!  
*You advanced to Level two! Now it´s gonna get tricky…  
“Alright Boss, got it! Come on, let´s go to the office, it´s far too loud out here!”  
*Your (v/i/c/t/i/m) boss appears uncomfortable, but that´s the way he looks the cutest.  
“Sit down, relax and let Vinny take care of everything!” His cheery grin wasn´t helping.  
“You´re… not planning anything weird, right? I´m giving you a big chance to gain my trust here.”  
“What could I do? We´re in the office, Mike and Jeremy are basically next door… Oh, while we´re at doors…“ With a small tip against the button, he closed both of them; Phone Guy stared blankly at him.  
“You could kill me.”  
“WHY would I do THAT?”  
“Because you hate me. I know that. You hate me because I keep Freddy´s alive.”  
“But Phoney, my days of sabotaging the establishment are over! I´m on your side, babe!”  
“That´s- Wait, it was ACTUALLY YOU WHO SABOTAGED FREDDY´S?”  
Already PG was trying to stand back up from his chair. Vincent was pushing him right back in, finally starting his massage.  
\- Try to use his crippling loneliness against him. ‹-  
\- Threaten him to play along. You didn´t come this far, just to be fired!  
\- Kill him. Wait, this is still a D A T I N G S I M. Rape him and then kill him!  
For the first time this day, the Purple Guy made a reasonable decision.  
“Phoney, you misunderstand me! Like I said, I´m on your side! I´m your friend! We know each other since forever! It´s about time you trust me…”  
Under his fingers he could feel the hundreds of hardened knots, stress in bodily form. Thank Fuck he actually knew how to deal with those.  
Slowly, but surely the boss calmed.  
“Don´t take offense to this, but you´re… eh… a teeny tiny bit too… unreliable towards me to make me consider you my… friend.”  
It was adorable how nervous PG got as he feared that he made Vincent cry again.  
“Well, time we change that!” Professional he kept going, the shoulders of the Phone head lowered and lowered.  
“You know… I´m sorry that I´m calling you eggplant behind your back. I just can´t understand you and it makes me paranoid and angry…”  
“You call me what?!” Actually slightly shocked he shortly stopped.  
“Please, I´m really sorry Dave…”  
Maybe the Head Guard hasn´t noticed that he was using his old name. Maybe he did it to manipulate him.  
“Don´t worry boss. I call you Phone-face all the time, because it sounds like fuck-face.”  
“Huh. That explains a lot. Do you think Mike does that for the same reason?”  
“Yes. Definitely.”  
Since Vincent knew this cyborg (a very boring version of one, but still) for so long, he could distinguish Phoney´s “active” mode and his “offline” mode. That sounded a lot better than closed eyes. “Offline” mode. Nice.  
*You advanced to Level three! Congrats!  
So… what now?  
What was the next step after isolating a person?  
Did he win?  
Was he missing something?  
Was this a “come-back-tomorrow” situation?  
Ten minutes he kept massaging, unsure if he would get a notification. After fifteen minutes he decided to ask his partner. Softly he shook him awake, trying not to ruin “the mood”. He never understood why “the mood” was that important and that easily ruined, but he wouldn´t risk his achievement for today.  
“Psst, Phoney… what do you want to do now?”  
Slightly confused, PG rubbed his dial, just waking up. “You´re scaring me again, Dave.” Then he yawned, chuckled slightly at Vincent honest confusion and went to open the door. “We have still work to do, come on.”  
While passing him, he ruffled Vincent´s hair. “Thanks for the massage.”  
With that he was gone and left the aubergine man dissatisfied.  
Grumbling he left. Well, he could seek for Jeremy! He was surely up to date!  
There he stood, friendly talking to a kid.  
“Heya, Jerry-Berry!”  
Already the poor boy was burning red. Jackpot!  
“W-what is it, Mr. Vincent?”  
“You can call me Vinny, by the way~”  
“Uh… do I have to…? It is a little… disrespectful…”  
*WHAT DO?  
\- (Flirt/him/up/and/invite/him/to/visit/you/after/work.) (Mike is watching you)  
\- (Kiss/him,/right/here,/right/now/to/get/the/tactical/advantage!) (Mike is watching you)  
\- Wish him a good day and LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL HAVE ALL YOUR BONES INTACT. ‹-  
“I… just wanted to wish you a nice day.” He patted him softly on the head and went to confront Mike, the final boss.  
“Good decision you Purple Pimple. Aubergine Autistic Asshole. Oh sorry, that I didn´t meant to offend the autistic.”  
“Sick alliterations, bro.”  
Mike´s face was of someone who never paid attention in school.  
“What do you want, except poisoning my air?”  
“Ah, just your attention Mikey~ you know I can´t live without you!”  
“Nope!” The foul-mouthed employee made a huge step back. “Stay away or I´m gonna feed you your intestines.”  
“Yes, feed me senpai! ‹3”  
Now the Guy was almost out of the door. “Nah, m8 fuck yourself.”  
“I would try to, if you´d dress up as me!”  
He turned away, went into the closet with cleaning supplies and started to take a sip from the next best bottle.  
“M-mike! Can you come over here?” Jeremy was calling and with that Mike was gone.  
It was amazing how people reacted to the voices of their… associates.  
Maybe that would be a useful tool?  
Huh. He should research that.  
Today was dead and done, but he thought he used it well. Next D A T I N G S I M day, he would concentrate on Phoney, rather than fooling around; maybe he would actually accomplish something!  
Had a D A T I N G S I M even a goal?  
Probably he should do a little research…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t know if this was good...  
> I don´t know if this was bad...  
> Please help me.  
> Anyway, as you can see, this has a lot more Dayshift elements, so yay to that!  
> Old Sport won´t get his own chapter, but if people enjoy my work, I will make a full story with him in a major role.  
> Jesus, I made many mistakes... I´m updating as soon as I find them to fix them. Why does this site keep mixing up my signs?  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy your day! :3


	4. How to switch shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy enters the restaurant for the first time at the day... what people would be willing to work in this insane place?  
> On the other Hand: How bad could the other Guards really be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn´t focus as much on Jeremy as I intended, but here it is anyway!  
> Enjoy!

Five AM.  
Please, please, PLEASE… This wasn´t necessary, not at all.  
Jeremy just didn´t understand and if he couldn´t understand, he couldn´t cooperate.  
Mangle´s static was audible and he immediately put on the mask. Nice timing, because the old bear had appeared as well.  
Tick tock Jeremy. Tick tock.  
With that he panicked and opened the cameras, so he could wind the music box. As soon as he left the camera, he used the mask again.  
Maybe he should ask for a suit? A makeshift suit? Because all this wasn´t necessary.  
Maybe he should learn a bit about the maker? He would know what was wrong with them!  
Quickly he flashed Foxy, who already crouched.  
Balloon Boy laughed.  
Mask, mask, MASK.  
The music box was winding down.  
What are you even doing here, Jeremy? You are basically still a kid.  
Well, where else should he be? It was easy to be taking advantage of out there.  
And you think THEY do not take advantage of you? You are just a filler, someone disposable.  
While Jeremy winded the music box again and hid behind the mask, he remembered his boss. Especially his “Job-interview”.  
When they looked at each other, he felt immediately a connection. They both looked like freaks and most likely he got even more stupid comments than Jeremy did.  
For five minutes they shared some friendly banter, then he pleaded for the man to give him a job.  
The man hesitated for a while.  
His next words still were stuck in Jeremy´s head. “Listen here, I usually am not allowed to say that, but for you I make an exception: We don´t have a night guard, because we fear to be robbed, no, we have a night guard here, because the robots need… distraction. We just rebooted the toys and even though the older models look deactivated, they still start to… wander. It´s a very hard and very dangerous job, Mr. Fitzgerald. You should do literally anything else.”  
At that point in time he didn´t care. He really liked the restaurant, the Phone Guy and the robots, so he wanted to stay. That and that he hadn´t any other foreseeable option.  
So after some more begging, his new boss agreed.  
He had looked defeated.  
And two nights later, Jeremy understood why.  
But he stayed.  
Because, what would it do if he left?  
First up; he´d life on the street and wouldn´t be able to feed himself.  
Second; if he wouldn´t work here, someone else would have to.  
…  
The cynical voice, that he started to hear at night, stayed silent.  
It was frightening how mean he became at night. In fact, it was so frightening, that he treated it as a separate persona. It was called David, like the old guy who had lived next door and always critiqued him.  
One last time the music box started to get dangerously low.  
I never met a human that was this idiotic. You actually should die for that.  
Yes, at night he was a little stressed.  
The clock ticked over and it was the same heavenly melody that ensured him that he was still alive for one more day.  
Today, he would come in early and ask his boss for the old suits he had heard of. Sweating and feeling mild discomfort would be much better than dying, right?  
As he entered the restaurant at eight PM, he was greeted with loud screaming.  
“And I fucked your mom!”  
“MY MOM IS DEAD SINCE FUCKING TEN YEARS!”  
“Why do you think that stopped me?”  
“YOU´RE FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT SHOULD GO AND KILL YOURSELF, NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU-”  
“So that´s a no to our date?”  
“WHAT FUCKING DATE?! AND OF COURSE, AS IF I WOULD EVER-”  
“Oh, look! A customer!”  
“STOP INTERRUPTING MY RANTS, OR I´M GONNA-”  
And with that a purple guy stand before Jeremy, smiling brightly. “How can I help you, cutie?”  
With that, Jeremy´s cheeks started to burn up. Compliments? What did that mean? Was that an ironic joke he was supposed to get?  
“U-uh… would… I… would you k-kindly…” And with that he got picked up and carried towards an angry guy, which was also burning red, but probably out of another reason. Probably…  
“Man, what the fuck?! Where did this kid get the uniform from?”  
“Ya think Phoney will let us keep him?”  
“YOU won´t keep anything!” Jeremy was quite rudely snatched away from the first Guard. “What´s your name and what do you want?”  
“I-I wanted t-to speak to m-my boss… the P-phone Guy?”  
“FUCK! HE ACTUALLY HIRED THAT BABY-FACE!” Suddenly the angry man took his shoulders and shook him around. “Don´t EVER work here. The robots will try to kill you! You´re far too young to die in this stupid way!”  
“W-well, I already managed five nights! M-my name is Jeremy by the way…”  
“Mike.”  
“That´s… a fitting name…”  
“How can a name that literally millions of other people have, fit to one?”  
“You´re… really angry… that can´t be healthy.”  
“Are you my mom?”  
“N-no?”  
“No, question mark? Are you SURE you aren´t my mom?”  
“Y-yes!”  
“Y-y-y-y-y-yes?”  
“YES!”  
“Fucking finally. Maybe you´re aren’t brain-dead yet.”  
“How rude you talk to our night guard, Mikey~ I should teach you a lesson!”  
“Fuck off Creeper, he isn´t a guard, whatever he says. If he survived five nights, then only because all the animatronics thought he was a kid and ignored him. By the way, am I the only one who thinks it´s weird that they only glitch around adults?!”  
“Well, they have a habit on biting children who cry too much, so…”  
“Wait, when did they ever-”  
“Like in that sad episode of Fredbear and Friends?! The one where no one wanted to play with Foxy anymore, because he had too sharp teeth?”  
“That was one of the newer Episodes…”  
“WHAT. THE. FUCK. Do you honestly watch a fucking kid’s show that was made for TODDLERS? That fucking show is so inoffensive that my brain started to malfunction when it appeared on screen!”  
“I-It helps m-me sleep…”  
Maybe the cursing Guard was sorry for terrifying the boy that much, but he was good at hiding it. “You´re that person who will become a pedophile and complete ruin a show, by starting to bond with other old males and flooding the internet with porn!”  
“W-why would I-”  
Now Vincent chimed back in. “The first three episodes were actually quite good, I worked on them myself…” His grin widened as he got lost in memory. “The company is still taking down every mention on the internet about these lost episodes.”  
“Oh, you mean the ones who turned the whole team insane? You didn´t work on them, everyone from that team killed himself.” Before Vincent could protest (he was too confused to argue back immediately), Mike the Meany continued. “The first episode shows how Fredbear kills his old friends. First he snaps the neck of the other golden animatronics, because he is obsessed with being unique. They try to hide, but their shining color makes them easy targets.”  
Jeremy´s eyes were already big and filled with tears. “Why would he do that?!”  
“He takes their most beautiful body parts and starts to stitch himself together with them, repeating over and over “I am so beautiful, I am so perfect” and that´s where the episode ends, with him laughing for ten minutes at the audience, covered in HYPERREALISTIC BLOOD!”  
The youngest one winced in terror, his imagination run wild. This was scary, just as scary as being personally haunted by them, because he actually could hide from them. You wouldn´t be able to hide from the cartoon demon!  
The Aubergine Man had stopped his attempts at interrupting and just smiled. Mike was completely in his element, trying to obscure his lack of talent and originality with passion.  
“The second episode is about his birthday party!”  
“That doesn´t sounds so bad…”  
“HIS CAKE IS MADE OUT OF DEAD BODIES! And all his dead friends are seated around the table, their dried up blood is so real you can smell it! The bodies on the table are filled with maggots and other insects, which he happily acknowledges. Then all the dead animatronics start to sing “play with us, play with us, play with us forever” and they turn to the screen and out of their eyes come more hyper realistic maggots and they start to scream and it cuts to just their eyes and insects and screams-”  
“Could you fucking stop with the maggot thing? It´s a real problem some of us have to deal with!” Vincent appeared annoyed. “Stop talking about things that you don´t understand!”  
Mike wanted to give a sarcastic response, but was distracted by Jeremy.  
That poor thing had actually started to cry. “Why would they animate that!? That is horrible!” His cries only became louder.  
Panicked the usually ruff Guard tried to calm him. “Listen… eh… Jeremy, right? They took the episodes down and… you know… it´s just a children show, nothing about that is real…”  
“B-but they killed themselves! Why would Fredbear do that to anyone?! Will he do that to me, because I now know about the story? I haven´t done anything to him!” Jeremy paranoid looked around and automatically grabbed Mike´s arm.  
“Not if you sacrifice a kid.” Of course Vincent had to provoke him.  
“I couldn´t do that! That is horrible! I thought Fredbear was nice!”  
Slowly Mike asked himself if Jeremy was trolling them. “Do you even know what a creepypasta is?”  
“N-no? Is that… bad?”  
Jup, definitely trolling. “Fucking get over it, kid. You claim to have fought for your life against fucking metal monsters, but can´t take a little cartoon? Give me a fucking break!”  
“Well… the animatronics… they aren´t at fault, right? There´s a reason why they´re so angry… they lash out because they don´t know how to express themselves…”  
Mike had stopped and watched the young Guard intensely. Vincent on the other hand only laughed.  
“Exactly! Someday, they just decided to become self-aware.”  
“M-maybe the creator needs help then! If… if you feel the need to hurt other people… you deserve help and attention. No one is bad without reason!”  
With that, for the first time, the stoic grin vanished from his face. Somehow Jeremy knew how unusual that must be.  
“Fuck you. Mr. Fucking Goody-two-shoes. What do you know?”  
Silence engulfed the group, after Mike´s angry words that he had quietly uttered. He continued, but with a softer attitude. “Alright, Jerry. I´m going to call you Jerry, because your name is too fucking long. Is that honestly what you think of the robots? Tell me, what is the first thing that comes to your mind, when you look at them?”  
“They are… scary…”  
“You see? Do you honestly want to risk your life, helping those aggressive beasts?”  
“If I knew how… I would at least give it my best shot. That’s… actually why I´m still here. Right now I want to find a way to better protect myself, so that I can come close to the machines…”  
“I give you two more days until you die.”  
“I will manage!” Those words were quite confident. “Why do you still work here, Mr…?”  
“Don´t.”  
“Mr. Mike?”  
“Fucking kill yourself.”  
“I mean, you´re so confident, I bet you could get any job you want!”  
With that he got the first honest laugh out of the cynical Guy. “In what world do you live in? A business doesn´t want someone confident! They need lackeys for their dirty work!”  
“My dad always told me I w-wouldn´t get a job if I stay such a pussy…”  
“Seriously?” His façade dropped shortly, but he recovered quickly. “You even got to hear it from your dad and didn´t better yourself?”  
Jeremy´s face changed to three exclamation marks, as he got angry. “Better a pussy than a dick!”  
“A dick still gets shit down!”  
“A pussy still can help others!”  
“Help a dick getting shit done!”  
“Then we should be friends now, if he are in such harmony!”  
“SOUNDS FUCKING GREAT! I´LL DO THE CRAP YOU´RE TOO SCARED OFF!”  
“AND I WILL ALWAYS TRY TO BETTER YOUR DAY AND KEEP YOU FROM SUCIDE!”  
“JUST TRY, I MADE ABOUT THREE ATTEMPTS TODAY!”  
“Oh no, really?! Don´t do that!” Jeremy took Mikes hands and seemed sincerely worried. “Please, never hurt yourself! You´re important and good at what you do! I and many others like you, because you stand up for those who don´t dare to say anything! I really admire you!”  
Vincent had started a cheesy love song in the background and Mike wasn´t quite sure how to handle the insanity.  
“You know me since five fucking minutes, calm down!”  
“But I like you! You´re cool and I think we will make a great team!”  
“Whatever gave you that idea!?”  
“Like you said; we´re going to help each other at the points where we don´t can continue alone! I am the pussy to your dick!”  
The Purple Guy laid on the ground, laughing hysterically and Mike only hid his face. He knew this kid for only five minutes and he already made him say bad words.  
“Jerry.”  
“Yes?”  
“Don´t. Ever. Say. That. Again. We´ll be friends, fine, as long as you never say pussy and dick in one sentence ever again.”  
Confused Jeremy only displayed a question mark, but nodded. “If it makes you happy…?”  
“You´re actually sincere, aren´t you? Holy fuck, how do you even exist?” Mike sighed.  
“Employees? What is going on?” With that the PG came around the corner, seeming annoyed. He brightened up, once he saw Jeremy. “Oh, you´re quite early! Do you need anything?”  
“Do you… still have the suits, Sir? The one who made problems? I would like to wear one, t-to… uh… ensure my safety.”  
Loud laughing came from the Purple Guy. It was so loud, that all three other Guards stared at him. About five minutes later, he calmed down, rubbing the tears away from his eye. “Sorry, but it´s getting more and more hilarious!”  
Mr. Phone Guy only shook his head. “Listen, Jeremy, those suits aren´t really… good.”  
With a sudden jerk, their boss was taking away by the aggressive Guy.  
They overheard the conversation by accident, or rather, because Mike couldn´t keep his voice to a reasonable volume.  
“You won´t let him keep the nightshift.”  
“But someone has to and since you wanted the dayshift-”  
“I don´t want it anymore, I hate kids, I hate customers and I only feel alive when I´m close to death.”  
“Listen, Mike, that´s nice of you, but what am I going to tell him?”  
“Just. Tell. Him. That. A. POSITION. Has. Become. Available. It´s not that FUCKING hard!”  
“When am I supposed to say-”  
“Tonight! Just slip it in! Tell him… I don´t know. That were closing the place for a day and then he will be moved. GIVE HIM THE MONEY FOR THIS WEEK. I´ll take his shift for free.”  
“Mike, that´s nice, but-”  
“NO buts, no “nice”, just fucking do it.”  
Jeremy stepped in, trying to save his honor. “H-hey! I can protect myse-”  
“SHUT UP, BABY FACE, YOU DON´T HAVE ANY IDEA. I WANTED TO TAKE MY NIGHTSHIFT BACK FOR A WEEK NOW AND YOU WON´T TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!”  
A pause stretched itself between them.  
The young one looked down, almost as if he would start to cry once more, but then raised his head with an understanding smile. “Thank you, Mike, for wanting to save my life.”  
But he was already out of the window. “See you next week, scumbags! I hope you all die before that!”  
Phone Guy, Vincent and Jeremy stayed back alone.  
“U-uhm… Mr. Phone Guy? Are there really three lost episodes?”  
“What- Oh, no. These. Yeah, we tried to move Vincent somewhere else, so he would stop messing with the robots, but it went to… heck pretty quickly. The first episode he produced was an infomercial about how the robots functioned. It was so boring that we decided to never show it to anyone.”  
“It would have interesting later, because I showed them how to trap children inside-”  
“THE NEXT episode wasn´t even animated. It just showed life footage about the… different incidents that accrued here.”  
“Springlock failures, the animatronics biting-”  
“MOST of the footage was of my son. It was in poor taste, so we took it down.”  
It stayed silent for a while.  
“And w-what about the third…?”  
“The third… one… don´t. Never try to look for it. Never try to think about it. It will find you, if you lure it with your thoughts. It´s a demon in animated form, once you first watched it, it will stay in your head, corrupting you slowly, until you will want to watch it again and it will make you have strange feelings, but you will start to like it and replicate it, your own mind will become a breeding ground for those twisted thoughts, until you will feel the need to share it, infect other people and-”  
“It was called Rule 34 and it was great. They all liked it. It was about Chica getting her-”  
Quickly Vincent was muffled by Phone Guy, who only stared terrified into the darkness inside his own soul. Jeremy on the other hand was confused.  
“What is Rule 34? Why did you name it that way?”  
From Vincent there was of course no intelligible answer and Phoney only leaned closer.  
“It´s darkness Jeremy. It is the monster inside the human mind. Be pure my friend, don´t let this foul beast devour you…”  
Kinda scared the Night Guard only nodded. “I- I will try, Mr. Phoney Guy.”  
“Good. Just dandy! Now get to your office, your shift starts soon! It will be your last day, so give it your all! It would be a shame if you would… lose now. Good luck, I will call at midnight to check on you!”  
With that they left.  
Against what everyone else seemed to think about this restaurant… Jeremy thought that everyone here was kind, not judgmental like his parents were and everyone here was a better human than the ones he would usually meet, the ones who started to whisper once they saw his face.  
The robots were also cute… and if he managed to get them to stop attacking him, they would make great achievements for the entertainment industry.  
He was happy with his job at Freddy´s.  
He finally found his place to fit in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! Four chapters... thanks for sticking around!  
> Now the questions: 1. What did you like? 2. What did you dislike? 3. Was the perspective fine, or too confusing? 4. Did I manage to get the characters right?  
> And most importantly: I ACTUALLY HAVE A FULL STORY OF THIS NOW! It´s called "A Guard´s life", so if you´re intrested you might wanna check it out.  
> Tell me what you think and thank you once again for spending your time with my creation!  
> Have a nice day, for the final time :3


End file.
